


She Will Split the Split the Sky Open if it Means You Get to See God a Little Closer

by LesbianaCansada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianaCansada/pseuds/LesbianaCansada
Summary: The night widow plans on leaving Talon she opens the door to her room to find sombra with a suitcase, ready to follow widow to the ends of the earth
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	She Will Split the Split the Sky Open if it Means You Get to See God a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, but that's never stopped me before. This came from a tweet that I posted late at night when I was sleep deprived and crying over SpiderByte.
> 
> The title is from a really lovely poem called "The Matriarch" by Xicana Revolt

Sombra has always been stubborn. It’s never been a problem before now. When you’ve lived the life she has, you have to be stubborn to get where you want -- to get what you want. And what she wants? The little spider who waltzed her way into Talon several years previous -- Widowmaker. 

At first it was a game. Sombra is good at games. How easy is it to get the spider to react? How far can she push before Widow tells her to stop. Eventually it became how easy is it to get the spider to blush? How far can she push before she falls? Before she falls in love with Widow? 

It took a little over three months for Sombra to realize she didn’t just like teasing Widow because it was fun. She liked teasing her because it was Widow. It took another two months for Sombra to realize that she wanted to be around Widow as often as she could. She would volunteer to go on missions with her, and plop down to eat next to her. Eventually, she made her own little corner in Widow’s quarters. Before long, junk food and purple hololight begin to fill Widow’s bedroom night after night. Widowmaker doesn’t remember what home feels like, but this has to be pretty damn close because when Sombra’s gone the room feels cold. 

On the nights that Sombra spends hours hacking and is too tired to make it back to her own room, she crawls into bed next to Widow. Slipping under the covers and cuddling up to her side, Sombra rests her head on Widow’s chest. Due to her conditioning, Widow’s skin feels like ice, but Sombra never seems to mind. She snuggles close and burrows beneath the blankets anyways. Widow would never admit that her bed feels empty and cold without Sombra just like the room. Widow starts to think that maybe it’s not the room or routine that feels like home, but instead it’s Sombra. 

Maybe it’s the nickname, araña, or maybe it’s the way Widow can’t help but stare at Sombra when she has her screens pulled up, eyebrows pinched together and muttering in an accusatory tone, like the screens are hiding something from her. But eventually Widow begins to realize that she’s changed. Her heart still beats slowly and her skin still feels like ice, but when she’s alone with Sombra she begins to smile. Eventually, she begins laughing again. Quiet, to herself, exasperated. Almost like she doesn’t understand Sombra or why she’s here, but wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

That’s when she realizes she has to leave. If Dr. O’Deorain or Akande figure out that they failed to rid her of all emotion, she’ll have to be conditioned again. She knows that every moment of her and Sombra will be ripped from her consciousness and she can’t let that happen. Even if it means never getting to make another memory with her. Leaving Sombra behind is what will be the hardest part, she knows it, but she can’t bring her with. It’s too dangerous and she won’t risk it. She won’t force Sombra to be on the run again and for what? Because she’s selfish and wants to have her near? No. She’ll go alone and maybe, someday, she’ll be able to come back and find Sombra. When all this is over and they can be together without the fear of reconditioning holding her back from giving Sombra every piece of her heart, Widow will come back for her. It’s a silent promise that she holds in her heart. 

Widow stands in front of the door to her quarters, ready to grab her suitcase and leave. She was done here. Done being used as an assassin. Done pretending that she couldn’t feel, that the people she killed didn’t haunt her dreams. This isn’t a choice anymore. She knows she has to go, regardless of how much it’ll hurt. As she opens the door, her body tenses. In the darkness a figure sits on her bed. The moon illuminates Sombra’s figure as she sits on the bed and swings her legs back and forth, too short for them to reach the floor. At her feet sits two suitcases. One well-worn, like the owner had never known a home only jumping from place to place. The other is new. Widow would know seeing as it’s the one she bought last week. Sombra’s eyes meet Widow’s. 

Sombra in her bed is a sight Widowmaker knows all too well. Over the years, Sombra has carved a place in Widow’s heart. At first she was annoying, and to a degree she still is, but the companionship has always been nice. Sombra is the only person she tells about the dreams. How the people she kills haunt her at night. Sombra is the one who climbs into her bed and reminds her that she is loved. That she won’t let anyone hurt her -- never again. Sombra is what made this decision so difficult and, honestly, all of a sudden, with Sombra sitting in her bed, Widow isn’t so sure she can leave. 

“What are you doing here?” 

The question lingers between them and Widow is unsure that she’ll get an answer. 

Sombra swings her feet one last time before hopping off the bed and walking over to Widow until she’s almost chest to chest with her. Sombra stares up at Widow, a small smirk visible on her face. 

At that moment, Widow finally looks down and meets Sombra’s eyes. The sheer honestly present has Widow confused. Sombra looks at her like she would follow Widow to the ends of the Earth -- like she would split the sky open if it meant Widow got to see God. 

“C’mon, araña, you didn’t think I’d let you leave all alone, did you?” 

Sombra gently pulls Widow’s face down to meet hers and places a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“You don’t have to be alone anymore.” Sombra whispers it like a promise she’ll keep till her last breath. 

Widow rests her forehead against Sombra’s and closes her eyes. She knows they’ll have to leave soon, but for now? For now, they can stay here, just like this.


End file.
